Partial
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: "...Did someone do this to him?" A pause again, and Starscream could have sworn he heard Soundwave snort. "One could say that." -G1, slash!, eventual romance, warnings inside-
1. Chapter 1

Alright! This is a story that the lovely Speedstreek360 suggested. :)) I've always wanted to write something like this, honestly. I've also seen a few stories like this on fanfiction, something I'm kind of excited about. So, here we go!

This is also a sequel of sorts to _Undone_. I guess you don't have to read that one to get this one though. Sorry it starts off kind of slow, but I had to start somewhere lol.

**Warnings**: mech-preg, slash!, sticky/spark-action, emotional outbursts, all that good stuff. :)) I'm planning on being shameless in this story. This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like mechxmech please don't read this guys.

Disclaimer: The Transformers are not mine. :/

* * *

_Partial_

"You've been…busy."

Optimus Prime felt fear creeping into his processor. He looked at Ratchet, keeping his body relaxed. There was no way Ratchet knew, so there was no need to worry. "I'm sorry?"

Ratchet gave Optimus that _look_ and the larger mech knew he was in trouble; _now_ he could worry.

Optimus had scheduled a simple check-up with Ratchet the day before, nothing serious. It was just that he had noticed his systems had been running warmer than usual and wondered if it was anything abnormal.

It probably had something to do with the fact that he had been _meeting_ with Megatron for the last couple of weeks. The Decepticon leader had fallen into a pretty strong heat-cycle and…things took off from there.

In any case, Optimus couldn't tell Ratchet he was fragging the enemy.

"Is it Jazz?" Ratchet asked as he gestured for Optimus to open his chest-plates. "The mech's been known to be rather _frisky_."

Optimus stifled a laugh, shaking his head. As fun as Jazz was, he had never thought of the saboteur as a berth partner. Besides, the Autobot third in command had seemed quite _pre_-_occupied_ lately. "No, I have not been interfacing with Jazz."

Ratchet made a sound of acknowledgment, probably only half listening to what Optimus had said. His skilled hands brushed against Optimus' spark chamber and the larger mech suppressed a shudder. He really should _not_ have been aroused, but with all the overloads lately…

"Everything seems fine," Ratchet mumbled as he shut his leader's chest plates. "You're bound to feel kind of funny after being so _active_. If you have any more problems, just come back."

Optimus felt his face heat up. He never really had to talk to Ratchet about his sex life, not really having one. Sure, he had plenty of experience interfacing – but it had never been so much in such a short period of time. He hadn't 'faced anyone since Elita-One, and that had been a rather long time ago.

At least Ratchet hadn't requested to check his interface equipment. Optimus wasn't sure if he could control himself if Ratchet's – completely professional – hands examined his spike.

The leader of the Autobots began thinking back to what Megatron had done with _his_ – less than professional – hands and repressed a shudder.

Optimus knew he should have been ashamed, _appalled_ by his attraction to Megatron, but really couldn't find it in him. The mech was, quite honestly, gorgeous. Silver plating, pretty angled face plates, those thighs…

He should have felt _horrible_ for lying to his men! Every time he went out to see Megatron he would have another lie made up. Optimus couldn't believe his men even believed him. They did though, because he was _Prime_; he didn't _lie_!

…and what was worse, he realized, was that he would have back up plans for his lies. Optimus had never thought he could make such a good liar. It was probably all the _extra_ exposure he was having to Megatron. The mech _was_ a _Decept_icon for Primus' sake!

"Oh, before you go," Ratchet waited for Optimus – who had tried not to jump – to fully turn around before continuing. Optimus got the feeling he was about to be told something that was going to freak him out. "I hope you're not planning on getting _sparked_."

Optimus froze. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind – he hadn't even been properly _protecting_ himself during interface. Perhaps Megatron was? Optimus had been rather _dominant_ during their sessions – what if –

He couldn't think of that. The chances were _beyond_ slim of Megatron sparking. He was _Megatron_ for Primus' sake!

Of course, Optimus never thought the same Megatron who couldn't get sparked would have heat-cycles either. Which was kind of a ridiculous thing to think because every mech had at least on heat-cycle in their life. Optimus himself hadn't had one since he had become Prime, but that was…well, _different_.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Ratchet shrugged. "If you're interfacing this much with just _one_ mech – and I'm sure you are – systems could get confused. One of you could end up in a heat-cycle, then…well, let's just say that I refuse to baby-sit."

Optimus suddenly felt numb.

"Just be careful – there's nothing worse than the surprise of finding out you're carrying." Ratchet paused, giving Optimus a glare only Ratchet could give. "Actually, there is. If you end up carrying so help me – "

"No worries old friend," Optimus chuckled – _lied_. He quickly turned, feeling his spark twist with uneasiness.

What if he had – while _helping_ Megatron through his heat-cycle – sparked Megatron? What would that mean? _Could_ it happen?

Optimus sighed, forcing the tension to drain from his body. There was no way Megatron was carrying. Heat-cycle or not, it was just not probable.

And besides, he'd _know_, right..?

* * *

Megatron slumped in his throne, forcing down the urge to purge his tanks _again_. Primus knew he even had anything left _to_ purge –

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave said, his voice low. Megatron turned his head, but not completely. Even the smallest movement caused his rebellious tanks to churn. Soundwave stared at his leader for a moment, probably studying him or some slag before continuing. "Suggestion?"

Since when did Soundwave ask stupid questions? "What is your _suggestion_?" He hissed, fully turning his head to his third in command. Soundwave, to his benefit, flinched back at the venomous tone.

"Seek medical attention."

Megatron rolled his optics, turning away from Soundwave slowly as to not purge again. There was _nothing_ wrong! It was just…a bug or something.

Surely.

"It's nothing, Soundwave. Go back to work."

Soundwave, to Megatron's annoyance, didn't move. He shifted awkwardly, but didn't actually step away. The tyrant growled, putting as much volume into it as he could. "_Soundwave_…"

"But – "

Soundwave did _not_ say _but_. Megatron jerked his head to the side, fully intending to unleash a slew of threats and curses at his usually compliant communications officer, _but_ his head began to spin horribly, and everything blurred together.

He clamped his optics – and mouth – shut, hoping the dizziness would pass and he wouldn't purge in his throne. Megatron had been successfully keeping the contents of his tanks _off_ of the furniture and floor, and hoped to keep it that way. He took deep breaths, placed a hand over his optics and remained completely still.

A cool hand pressed into his shoulder and he jumped, any calm he had collected slipping away. By some small miracle, Megatron kept his tanks under control as he turned to Soundwave. He looked at the cassette-player's hand on his shoulder and narrowed his optics, hoping he looked menacing enough. He probably didn't, of course – he felt like straight up _slag_.

Just as Soundwave began to say something, Megatron's personal comm. sounded. He tensed, _knowing_ who it was.

Soundwave could _not know_ he had been 'facing Prime; not to mention that Megatron had been in heat not days before. The cycle had ended, thank Primus, but that didn't stop the two leaders from meeting…

…what was _wrong_ with him? Megatron sighed, shrugging Soundwave off. "Leave."

Soundwave seemed genuinely surprised by the command. He stepped back, staring at Megatron. "Lord Megatron, I really think that you should – "

"I said _leave_!" Megatron stood, putting as much anger into his voice as he could. He ignored the way the room began to spin as he watched Soundwave _run_ out of the room. After the doors shut behind the blue mech, Megatron allowed himself to fall back into his throne. He pulled a shaky hand to his middle, hoping that that would somehow calm his systems.

He'd let himself properly regret yelling at Soundwave later – now he had Prime to deal with. "What is it, Prime?"

It was silent on the other end for a moment. "_Are you alright?_"

Megatron would have laughed at the concern if he felt like laughing. Since when did Optimus Prime give a frag about Megatron's well-being? Oh, that's right, since the two had started 'facing every other frelling day.

The Decepticon leader groaned as his processor continued to spin. It was sad that through comm. link Optimus _knew_ he wasn't well. That couldn't be a good sign…

"I've just…caught something."

"_What do you mean? A virus?_"

_No_, Megatron thought, his jaw clenching, _I caught a frelling turbo-fox_. He should have just hung up right then, but something in Prime's voice made him uneasy. "Probably. What do you want? I'm really not in the mood for a frag, so – "

"_You haven't been purging your tanks by any chance, have you..?_"

The hesitation in Optimus' voice set off more alarms in Megatron's head. He kept his anger in place, however, and that outweighed the nervousness trying to creep into his systems. "Yes. _Why_ does that matter? Did you call to _check_ on me? The last time I _checked_ we were still enemies."

Megatron pressed his hand into his abdomen and concealed a moan with a growl. He _really_ didn't feel like talking to Prime; honestly, he had had enough of the slagger for a lifetime.

He had been in a heat-cycle, big deal. Now that it was over, there was no need for them to continue to meet - unless it was to beat the tar our of each other, that is.

Of course, it was hard _not_ to think about those strong, blue hands; hazy blue optics _studying_ every inch of his frame...

Megatron repressed a shudder, _disgusted_ with himself. He had allowed this to go on for too long, whatever _this_ was. With his hate for Prime rekindled now that his thoughts weren't controlled by his interface protocols - for the most part - Megatron made a decision.

"You know what? Don't call me again. The next time we meet will be on the battlefield."

"_Wait, Megatron _– "

Megatron cut the line, his anger almost disappearing completely as he struggled to stay conscious. The spinning and blurred vision became intolerable. It didn't take long for him to realize he was going to pass out.

Not that he really minded, actually. Perhaps when he awoke again he wouldn't feel like he had been used as the Dinobot's chew toy…

* * *

Starscream didn't know what to make of his leader passed out in his throne. At first he laughed, pointing his finger at the Decepticon commander. It wasn't like Megatron to get drunk enough to pass out during the day, but Starscream really wouldn't put it past the idiot.

But then Thundercracker, with all his slagging wisdom and insight, pointed out how much _greyer_ the usually shiny mech was. It actually _was_ quite noticeable, and Starscream was surprised by the amount of concern he suddenly felt toward his leader. He pushed it aside, deciding that there was no need for worry; Megatron was _fine_. It was rather difficult killing off the current head of Decepticon command.

Starscream would know, he had tried…

With a sigh, he pinged Scrapper. Starscream waited– longer than he should have, but he ignored that – until the Constructicon opened his comm.

"_What is it?_" Scrapper sounded distracted, but Starscream had no time to think too much into it.

"We found our _great_ leader unconscious in his throne. He needs medical attention by the looks of it," Starscream paused as he stepped closer to Megatron's prone form. The mech looked horrible; it was as if he hadn't refueled in days. "And make it quick."

"_Yes, sir_."

Starscream placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder, wondering if he could shake the fool awake. He was surprised to feel how _warm_ his leader was, despite his pitiful appearance.

"Stop," Soundwave's distinctive voice commanded. Starscream turned around, glaring. Had Soundwave lost his mind?

"You _do_ realize who you're talking to, don't you?" Starscream, despite his ire, allowed Soundwave to shoo him away from Megatron. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Soundwave was silent as he began checking Megatron's main energon lines in his neck, and Starscream thought the idiot was ignoring him – a mistake he would soon realize he had made. The seeker allowed the silence to go on for a little longer, when having enough of it he huffed.

"Soundwave!"

The cassette-player jumped, his hands accidentally hitting Megatron in the face. Starscream laughed as Soundwave gasped, quickly pulling his hands away from their leader. After Megatron – unsurprisingly – didn't wake up, Soundwave looked at Starscream, his visor not doing a good job of hiding his worry.

"Megatron…has not been able to keep normal-grade energon in his systems." Soundwave shifted, turning his head back to Megatron. The only kind of energon the Decepticon army ever processed was either normal or high-grade. As quickly as their troops went through energon there was no need to waste it on making low-grade. Low-grade was used to feed sparklings or perhaps if a mech caught a particularly nasty virus and his systems couldn't process anything stronger, and usually the Decepticon ranks suffered neither illness nor sparklings. "I have been requesting he go to the med-bay.."

Starscream sighed, wondering what was taking the Constructicons so long. "Do you think it's a virus?" As unlikely as it was, it was the only thing Starscream could think of. Not many things caused a mech to _purge_ his tanks. It honestly went against Cybertronian anatomy and was, unsurprisingly, very painful and drained a lot of energy. He himself had only purged once in his life, and that was due to a particularly wild party where high-grade was being spiked with some fairly potent chemicals...

There was a moment of silence, and Starscream, after clearing his processor of embarrassing party memories, felt his worry worsen. What else _could_ be wrong with Megatron? And why the frag was he worried? He didn't _care_ about Megatron – he wanted him dead!

…well, most of the time.

"I…don't know." Soundwave straightened, his voice deepening as he continued. "But I am sure I know who does."

Starscream was almost afraid to ask, "Who? Did someone _do_ this to him?"

A pause again, and Starscream could have sworn he heard Soundwave _snort_.

"One could say that."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'll try to do better next time. I need to write a lot more of this before I update it again, but tell me what ya think in the mean time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the alerts/reviews guys! :) Or if you're just reading this, that's fine too.

Warnings:…you read 'em in the first chapter. LOL (I'll be sure to tell you if there's some smut comin' up in a chapter though)

Thanks a million to Speedstreek360! You're very helpful and fun to talk to. ;)

Disclaimer: Do not own the Transformers.

* * *

_Partial_

Megatron awoke to the sound of monitors. The soft whirs and clicks nearly lulled him back into recharge – he _was_ rather tired…

The Decepticon commander shot up, feeling lines disconnect from the seams in his arms and middle. He winced, the sensation nearly painful. Megatron gave himself a moment to collect himself before figuring out where the slag he was.

The med-bay. Right, he had passed out. Was it really _necessary_ to put him in the med-bay? All he needed was some energon and a good recharge –

Cool, gentle fingers touched his cheek and he spun around. Soundwave's visor, dimmed, stared at him through the barely-lit room. Megatron sighed, swatting his communication officer's hand away from his face. He narrowed his optics, knowing that the mech he was staring at was the one responsible for him waking up on a medical berth.

"How long have I been here?"

Soundwave leaned back, his hand dropping to his side. "Two earth days."

Megatron's mouth fell open. _That_ long? Why hadn't they woken him up? He growled, pulling the remainder of the lines attached to his body out. "_Why_?"

That red visor flashed, and those cool hands pressed into his chest, preventing any more movement. "Why did you not tell me you were in heat?"

It felt as if time stopped, and it took Megatron a good while to fully register what Soundwave had said. The cassette-player didn't budge, his visor keeping Megatron pinned to the spot. Megatron opened his mouth, closed it, then tried again. _How_ had Soundwave found out?

"I sent Laserbeak to follow you," Soundwave started, his tone short – was Soundwave _mad_? Since when did Soundwave get _mad_ at Megatron? "And what he found was…unexpected."

Megatron felt his tanks drop; Soundwave _knew_. The room suddenly got smaller, darker. He really didn't know what to do – what did this mean? Was Soundwave going to tell anyone? _Had_ he already told someone?

Had he told _Starscream_?

Megatron calmed, remembering who he was. "Who else knows?"

Soundwave sighed, hanging his head. "Starscream." Megatron began to say something, but Soundwave's head shot up, his anger completely noticeable now. "Megatron, when was the first time you interfaced with Optimus Prime?"

The question was so _blunt_ Megatron's processor nearly crashed. He stared at Soundwave, the blue mech unrelenting. Finally, he got his brain to function enough to come up with an answer. Why was it so hard to _think_? Had they drugged him?

"Over two Earth weeks ago," he mumbled, not knowing where this was going. Everything was closing in, and Megatron was, for the first time in his long life, having trouble keeping himself from having a panic attack.

Soundwave nodded, standing. He leaned over Megatron, his hand suddenly resting on the tyrant's abdominal plating. Megatron jumped, not expecting the intimate contact. Before he could properly get over Soundwave's odd behavior, the blue mech grabbed one of Megatron's hands and placed it on the spot where his hand had been.

Megatron, beyond confused, kept his hand there. He looked at Soundwave, knowing – and not caring – his confusion was showing on his face.

Then he _felt_ it. His optics widened, and he turned his head to look at his middle. It wasn't much, barely noticeable, but his abdominal plating was _protruding_ outward. He could _feel_ it. Megatron felt his intakes hitch, his spark skip a few beats –

"No," he whispered. He removed his hand, disgusted. He looked at Soundwave, the mech's anger having disappeared for the moment. But Megatron couldn't care less if Soundwave was angry or not –

Megatron was _carrying_ Optimus Prime's sparkling.

How had he been so stupid? How had he let this happen? What was he going to do? He couldn't destroy a sparkling – but…it was _Prime's_! Megatron groaned, hopelessness filling him. He stared at his middle, swearing it was getting larger by the second. He finally couldn't take it and looked elsewhere – but not at Soundwave…he _couldn't_ look at Soundwave.

"What do you want to do, lord Megatron?" Soundwave's voice was quiet, _comforting_. Megatron bit his bottom lip, still trying not to look at Soundwave, his most loyal, and secretly _favorite_, soldier; he had gone against everything they stood for. If he would have just _thought_ about it, he wouldn't be in this predicament! If he would have just told Soundwave in the first place, if –

"Megatron," Soundwave had reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Megatron shook his head, hoping that the movement would get his processor functioning again. It didn't, and Soundwave's fingers twitched around his shoulder armor.

"I…" Megatron growled, wishing he knew what to do, to _say_. Finally he gave up and looked up at Soundwave. "What do you think I should do?"

Soundwave didn't seem surprised by his leader's question – if anything he seemed to have been expecting it. But, to Megatron's dismay, remained silent. Megatron sighed, lying back on the berth. Soundwave had always been to _help_ him through tough decisions, but with possibly the biggest of them all he was fragging silent. Soundwave was clearly disappointed in his leader…

It kind of hurt, really.

* * *

"_Ceasefire_?" Ironhide's voice channeled everyone's shock in the room. Optimus stared at Teletraan One's large screen, unbelieving.

The morning had started normal enough, and Optimus had hoped today was going to be one of those _good_ ones. But it all came crashing down the moment _Soundwave_, along with Starscream, appeared on Teletraan's large screen.

Optimus had been trying not to think about Megatron, the mech clearly wanting nothing to do with him. It was understandable, he knew, but some selfish part of him hoped Megatron would come around. It had only been a few days since he had talked to him, but it had felt much longer.

Really, he should have been alarmed by his attraction to the tyrant, but Optimus honestly couldn't find it in him. He had thought about it rationally, thought of all the things Megatron had done, but still couldn't find himself to _not_ want him.

So, he had been doing his best to get over it. Which consisted of moping around, hoping no one would notice. Optimus had had his suspicions that Prowl wanted to ask, but thankfully the mech wasn't too big on prying.

Optimus had been sitting at Teletraan, checking its systems – this was usually Prowl's job, but Optimus had been _grasping_ for things to keep his mind occupied – when the screen suddenly changed. The first thing he noticed was a red visor –

An _angry_ red visor. He stood from his seat and stepped back. Soundwave, while being a Decepticon and so on _principle _didn't like Autobots, looking angry shouldn't have surprised Optimus. But it did; something felt _different_ about it. The mech never really expressed how he felt, unless his cassettes, or Blaster, were involved.

If Sparkplug was there, he would have used the term _pissed_.

Before anyone could say anything in the room – there was only Optimus himself, Ironhide and Bumblebee – Starscream appeared beside Soundwave, a frown on his face. "We need to talk."

And before Optimus could say anything, _ceasefire_ was spoken. By Starscream.

He thought his processor was going to stop…

"Is this a trick?" Ironhide growled, his hands curling into fists. "Why are you talkin' peace _now_?"

The seeker snorted, his disgust evident. "We'll get to the _finer_ details later." He looked at Optimus, his optics flashing.

"Where is Megatron?" Optimus asked, beginning to feel worried. Usually the silver mech was the one on Teletraan's screen, smirking, goading –

"We'll get to that _later_," Starscream all but hissed. Optimus couldn't deny it – he was worried. He looked around the room, and Bumblebee caught his attention. The minibot was staring at the screen, his face the picture of confusion. Ironhide had made his way over to his leader, the same but not as open look on his faceplates as Bumblebee's.

"Prime, what the frag is happenin'?"

Optimus looked at the screen, then back at Ironhide. He didn't know for sure, but he was hoping he was wrong.

Megatron _couldn't_ have been sparked.

The Prime sighed, really not wanting to say too much until he was certain. He looked at Soundwave, the mech's anger still evident. Optimus flinched, guilt nearly crashing his CPU.

The look on Soundwave's face said it all. Megatron wasn't present because he was probably in the med-bay…

"How is Megatron doing?" Optimus suddenly asked. Ironhide made some sort of shocked sound, and Bumblebee turned his head toward his leader so fast it was a wonder nothing had snapped. Optimus himself was surprised by the question, but he had been wanting to know. Megatron hadn't sounded well at all the last time they had spoken.

Soundwave didn't say anything for a while, and every time Starscream started to say something he would stop. Eventually though, Soundwave spoke. "Megatron: resting."

"That doesn't answer my question," Optimus wasn't sure where the anger was coming from; they surely hadn't terminated the sparkling if they were throwing around the word _ceasefire_. But it _was_ his sparkling, and he would like to do everything in his power to help Megatron through the carrying process.

…that is to say _if_ Megatron would _let _him help. It would be completely understandable if Megatron didn't want Optimus' help – it was his fault after all. If he would have just _controlled_ himself…

But he had done what he thought was right. If Megatron would have gone back to the Decepticon base, he would have been undoubtedly taken advantage of. Leader or not, the Decepticons were an unsavory lot.

"Does he know that you're proposing a truce?"

Starscream snorted. "It's inevitable. There's no way – "

"_What_ are you talkin' about?" Ironhide slammed his fist against Teletraan's console to emphasis he was angry. Optimus sighed, his own anger dying down. There really would be no hiding the truth for very much longer anyway –

But Optimus _really_ didn't want to tell Ironhide. The mech was one of his oldest friends. Prime or not, Ironhide would still be furious and probably knock his lights out for what he had done.

Of course, Optimus couldn't say that he didn't deserve it…

"Oh, this is great – " Starscream started, a wicked grin stretching his face. "It'll be just as big of a shock for them as it was for us!"

Optimus reigned in his urge to run up to Teletraan and shut off its screen.

But there was no need. Soundwave and Starscream suddenly turned their heads, as if someone had stepped into the room. Starscream tried to keep his face neutral, but the fear was clear. Optimus, despite himself, stepped closer to the screen. Perhaps Megatron would finally talk to him again?

Where was this _want_ coming from? Optimus sighed; how had this become so complicated?

Right. Since he couldn't keep his spike in its housing…

"Lord – "

Soundwave didn't finish whatever he was about to say. He was shoved away from the screen, replaced by Megatron's rigid frame. Optimus had hoped Megatron would at least _look_ his way, but those crimson orbs didn't so much as look _up_. The Decepcticon commander slammed his hand on the console, and the screen went blank. Optimus felt his spark sink.

It was silent for a moment. Optimus slowly turned to Ironhide. The red mech was staring at him, trying – and failing – to keep his anger hidden. Bumblebee stepped beside him, and Optimus realized that their expressions were nearly the same.

He wasn't sure if he could tell them. What kind of leader _was_ he? Optimus had taken advantage of Megatron during the tyrant's most vulnerable moments. What did that make Optimus? He had _forced _himself on Megatron.

Others probably wouldn't say so, but Optimus _knew_ better. Heat-cycle or not, he _knew_ better! Optimus shifted, feeling disgusting.

"Prime, what is goin' on?"

Optimus tried looking at Ironhide, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He settled with the floor. "I…have something to confess."

"Optimus?" Bumblebee seemed _nervous_. Optimus felt his spark sinking _further_.

"I-that is – " Optimus stopped, sighing. He needed to tell _everyone_ all at _once_. It wasn't fair to have kept something so _big_ a secret. He had been seeing Megatron, and whether Megatron realized it or not, Optimus' feelings went beyond his urge to interface. It had grown into something far beyond what it should have, and it was Optimus' fault.

"I need everyone in here," Optimus said, keeping his voice as toneless as possible – it wouldn't do to for his men to see their leader _freaking out_.

…he'd properly do that once he was alone in his room.

* * *

Starscream kept his optics on Megatron, the silver mech pacing the room. He had _dragged_ them – Soundwave and himself – to his personal quarters as to keeping their conversation as private as it could be. Starscream was secretly glad to see his leader looking better, regardless of how much it sickened him to admit it, (even secretly).

The seeker continued to watch Megatron, noticing with slight amusement that the mech kept his arms wrapped around his middle. Was Megatron feeling self-_conscious_?

It was silly, really; a mech's gestation chamber didn't really get that large, compared to other species. But, Starscream mused, it was _noticeable_ enough to feel uncomfortable about. Megatron wasn't that far along, though. No one, unless they were _touching_ his abdomen, could tell he was carrying.

Megatron suddenly stopped, and Starscream jumped. Their commander turned his head to Soundwave. "Whose idea was this?" His voice was alarmingly calm. Starscream stiffened, suddenly unsure. He thought Megatron would have started yelling and shooting, not…well, _this_.

Soundwave, angrier than Starscream had _ever_ seen him, stood, his fists clenched. "Mine."

Starscream's optics widened, and he could only stare, speechless. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to be here, even though he had agreed – reluctantly – to the idea of a ceasefire. It only made sense; if Megatron was _keeping_ the sparkling, the thing would _need_ to see its sire – Optimus Prime, the _enemy_ – to be any sort of healthy.

Starscream really just wanted Megatron to be rid of it, but that wasn't his decision, unfortunately…

Soundwave was abruptly thrown across the room, the far wall now adorned with a Soundwave-sized dent. Starscream stood, not sure what to do. He looked at Megatron, the silver mech's faceplates not calm any longer. He looked back at Starscream, a snarl on his lips.

"This…is _inexcusable_!" Megatron _screamed_. Usually when Megatron got loud, the seeker started looking for the nearest escape – but Starscream didn't feel afraid, quite the opposite, actually.

He felt the overwhelming need to comfort. Starscream, catching Megatron – and himself – off guard, stepped forward and grabbed his leader's arm, keeping him from doing Soundwave any more harm. As fun as it usually would be to watch Megatron wallop the idiot, Starscream couldn't let Megatron get much more worked up.

The fear in Megatron's voice had been alarmingly apparent.

"Megatron," Starscream kept his voice soft as he leaned in closer. "You're shaking."

Starscream took the opportunity, now that he was close enough, to look at Megatron's middle. As he guessed, it wasn't noticeable, even this close.

…but the urge to touch was becoming nearly unbearable. Feeling foolish, Starscream stepped back, keeping his hand firmly on his leader's arm. "Perhaps you should sit down."

Megatron growled, shoving Starscream away. "_No_." He paused, his optics hardening. "Stop treating me as if I'm _fragile_ – I am _not_ fragile!"

Starscream had never thought Megatron was, but he held his hands up and backed away. "It was just a suggestion."

Soundwave had finally recovered enough to stand, the only visible damage was a crack in his visor. Starscream resisted the urge to smirk; no matter what situation, he realized, it always gave Starscream _some_ satisfaction seeing Soundwave pummeled…

"The ceasefire does not have to be permanent," Soundwave, ever the diplomat, said as he stepped closer. "Just until the sparkling is born."

Megatron's jaw set, and Starscream thought he was going to attack again. But, thankfully, Megatron's body lost its rigidity and he sighed. There was a noticeable lapse in noise, and Starscream was beginning to fidget.

Then, Megatron finally spoke. "I…will talk to Prime."

Starscream snorted, but before he could say anything Soundwave nudged him. It was probably for the best; Starscream didn't want to end up as a wall decoration, after all…

* * *

Megatron sat on his berth, his nausea beginning to return. He groaned, pulling an arm around his middle. It made no sense – if a sparkling _needed_ so much, why was his body _rejecting_ sustenance? It was aft-backwards –

He stopped, knowing he was delaying the inevitable with stupid half-thoughts. He _had_ to talk to Prime. He had kicked Soundwave and Starscream out of his quarters just so he could talk to the Autobot leader alone.

Megatron clenched his fists, the thought of talking to the idiotic Prime making his circuits sizzle. This was all _his_ fault after all. Of course, Megatron had been rather _enthusiastic_ as well…

_But_ he had been the one in a heat-cycle! Megatron growled, his anger quickly getting the better of him – _surrendering_ to Optimus Prime was not something he wanted to do, _especially_ under the circumstances. Megatron looked down, wondering if the fool even _knew_ yet.

If sparklings didn't require _both_ creators to keep them healthy and responsive, Megatron would have absolutely nothing to do with Optimus Prime. Megatron had thought hard about terminating, but wasn't sure if he could do that – of all the selfish things he had done in his life, destroying an unborn sparkling was not something he wanted to be guilty of.

…especially if it was his own. He shifted, feeling uncomfortable thinking about the small creature inside of him.

It wasn't just _his_, though. It was part Optimus, too. Megatron pressed harder into his middle when the room began to spin. He cursed, feeling a heat creep up his neck-cables. Hook had said there would be a lot of discomfort at first, but the purging would stop after another week or so. Or, well, in _most_ cases he had said. Megatron sighed – he wouldn't be surprised if he were one of the cases not _in_ most cases, his purging fits continuing throughout the entire carrying process…

Megatron could _feel_ the frown on his face. He _did not_ want to speak with Optimus. He didn't know what to say; how does one say _I surrender because you got me sparked_?

The Decepticon commander shuddered, wrapping both arms around his middle. He gave himself a moment before taking a deep breath and activated his comm. A few more moments and he finally pinged Prime.

He waited, biting his bottom lip. There was no response, and Megatron thought the idiot wasn't going to answer – fine by him! Megatron didn't want anything to do with the glitch anyway –

"_Megatron?_" Optimus' deep voice literally shook Megatron's body. He gasped, not expecting the sensation. "_Are you alright? What's wrong?_"

Megatron felt his tanks roil at the _concern_. "What do you think?" Megatron growled, shaking his head. "Never-mind – we have…something to discuss."

"_Megatron, I'm sorry_ – "

Prime _was not going there_. Not out loud, anyway. "Stop. _Stop_. It's done. You blubbering about how _sorry_ you are won't change a frelling thing." Megatron paused, shifting on the berth. "I'm keeping it, and as much as it pains me to say this…"

Megatron paused again, wondering if he was going to purge after he said the next part.

"…I need you."

The room spun violently, and he _did_ purge after that; what made it worse was that Prime's voice was still in his head, unknowingly _soothing_ him all the while. At least he had managed to make it into his personal wash-rack. Megatron wanted to believe that Optimus had made things worse, that he was purging _because_ of Prime's idiotic sympathy –

But Megatron knew that it wasn't that at all, and it actually scared him.

After he had finished purging, too tired to really get off the floor, he laid his head on his arms and listened to Optimus fret over him, that deep baritone calming his systems.

Before he knew it, he was deep in recharge.

tbc

* * *

Alright, there's another chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews/alerts guys. :)) And a big thanks to Speedstreek360!

Disclaimer: Don't own any Transformers.

_Partial_

The room was dead silent; Optimus, as discreetly as possible, had to check his audio receptors to make sure they hadn't shorted out.

He had finally rounded everyone up, excluding Spike and Sparkplug (that was going to be an entirely different conversation), into the main room of the Ark after a couple of hours of either searching or trying to find an explanation for pulling mechs off of their shifts. They didn't know that the Decepticons weren't going to be a problem for a long while.

Red Alert had thrown a fit, insisting that he just _watch_ what Prime had to say from his office; he didn't want to miss any possible threats. Optimus had to actually get Inferno to talk to him, _coax_ him out. He felt awful – he should have told everyone sooner, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. Someone would have smacked some sense into him…

But dwelling on _what-ifs_ and _could haves_ was not going to change anything _now_.

It was all out in the open. Optimus had told everyone, with as much strength as he could muster, that he had sparked Megatron. He explained, briefly, how the mech had been in a heat-cycle and how things had progressed from there.

Optimus shifted, the realization that he had probably just severed many friendships beginning to sink in. He glanced at Ironhide, the red mech just _staring_ at him with a look of horror. Optimus flinched, the urge to run overwhelming. But, Primes didn't run, and he had to face this head on. It was his fault, after all, and he would take full responsibility.

He moved his attention to Ratchet, and was surprised to see the medic didn't seem all too shocked. Angry, definitely. Had Ratchet known? Optimus would have to ask him later – he was probably going to get a chewing out from him anyway.

The silence was starting to _really_ worry Optimus, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Sorry wasn't going to cut it…

Jazz caught Optimus' attention, the saboteur _grinning_.

_Oh, slag…_

"When's the baby shower?"

Every head turned to the saboteur. Optimus heard Cliffjumper growl and wasn't sure if he could stop the minibot before he attacked. Prowl, standing beside Jazz, actually looked angry, and Optimus felt a processor ache forming.

What was Jazz thinking? A joke? _Really_? Before Optimus could say anything, the room burst into sound. Every mech in the room was saying something, either to Optimus or to themselves.

"This isn't funny!"

"Prime, this isn't a joke, right? You don't joke…"

"How could this have happened?"

"A-ha! Put me in the brig _one more time_ – "

Optimus felt an optic begin to twitch. He held up a hand, urging the room to quiet. It worked, astonishingly, and Optimus continued. "I will answer any questions you may have. But before that, I just want you all to know that I haven't been able to contact Megatron to iron out the details just yet."

"So," Bumblebee began timidly. He looked Optimus straight in the optic. "This means he's keeping it?"

"No slag!" Cliffjumper ground out. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if he had terminated."

Optimus, despite himself, smiled. Not that anyone could see it under his mask. "Yes. This surprises you too, Bumblebee?"

The scout shifted, his gaze on Cliffjumper. "Yeah. I mean, I thought that since it's Megatron, y'know – "

"He wouldn't keep it," Optimus finished. "I plan on finding out more about his side of the situation later this afternoon, so maybe we'll find out as to why he hasn't terminated."

As more mechs asked questions – most of which weren't _too_ hostile or snarky – Optimus found himself hoping that Megatron had kept the sparkling because _he_ wanted it. Of course, Optimus had never pegged Megatron as the family-unit type of mech, especially considering how he treated his troops. But the Decepticons weren't sparklings, so there was no telling how Megatron truly felt about the entire situation.

Optimus repressed a chuckle; the feeling of being a parent had started to sink in the night before. He had thought about it before the war, when he was Orion Pax, but as Optimus Prime there was no way in the Pit.

He knew he shouldn't have been so happy about it, but Optimus couldn't really help it.

* * *

Megatron knew Soundwave was saying something, but he didn't have the energy to bring himself to care. He had woken up in his personal wash-rack, face down on the floor. Megatron couldn't remember how he had ended up there, and was glad he wasn't lying in his own vomit. He wasn't sure how he would have handled that…

Soundwave continued babbling and the Decepticon commander completely off-lined his optics, hoping that the ache in his head would lessen. Lying face first on the floor all night was not a good way to recharge it would seem.

Megatron allowed his body to relax, Soundwave's musical voice lulling him into recharge; he had given up on listening a while ago anyway. Just before the sweet, complete darkness that was slumber claimed him, Megatron's comm. pinged.

He sat up from the berth they had placed him in, swatting Soundwave's worried hands away. "It's Prime," he muttered, not really caring if Soundwave even understood or heard what he had said. It was hard to keep upright, even while sitting, but he managed by leaning forward, one arm keeping his body from slumping all the way forward. He sighed before answering his comm.

"Yeah," wasn't much of a greeting, but Megatron, like with so many other things at the moment, couldn't really find it in him to care too much.

"_How are you?_" Optimus' – no, _Prime's_ – voice sounded concerned, and Megatron was almost convinced.

"Wonderful."

"_You sound miserable._"

Megatron was too tired to snort. "Brilliant deduction, Prime. Now are we going to talk about something important or not? I'm afraid I'm not really in the mood for small talk."

"_Would you allow me to pick you up from your base or do you want to meet somewhere else?_"

Well, that was pretty straight forward. Megatron slumped further down, the thought of being surrounded by Autobots tiring at the moment. "Oh, so we're doing this at _your_ place? Let me ask Soundwave if it's ok real quick – "

"_Ratchet used to specialize in antenatal care before the war; I doubt your Constructicons have ever _held_ a sparkling, let alone birth one_."

Megatron sighed, looking at Soundwave. That red visor had never seemed so concerned. "I'm bringing Soundwave," he blurted. It was only logical, given the mech was the _only_ one he practically trusted in the entire universe.

Prime _chuckled_, and Megatron actually bristled. "_That's fine._"

"I'll call you back when we set a time and place to _pick me up_." Megatron tried not to growl the last part, but it didn't quite work. Before Prime could say another word, Megatron cut off his comm. He continued looking at Soundwave, unable – as usual – to read his third's covered face.

"I can't leave Starscream in charge," Megatron leaned in closer to Soundwave, knowing that Soundwave could hear his mumbling but leaning in anyway. "I'd leave you in charge, but…"

But he needed Soundwave _with_ _him_. Megatron was scared; he hadn't ever had a sparkling before, never even thought about it. Megatron had no intentions of telling anyone how frightened he was, either. But Soundwave was the only one he felt any sort of comfort with, and as stupid and childish as it was, he wasn't about to go through this alone.

Soundwave nodded. "I understand." He paused, his visor flashing. "I think I have a solution."

* * *

Elita-One hadn't believed Chromia when she had said that Shockwave had _left_ Cybertron.

But here she was, standing in what was the cyclops' stronghold. All of the drones had been deactivated, the sentinels off-lined…

"What the slag is happening?"

Chromia shrugged, her blue shoulders catching what little light was left in the powered down room. "I'm afraid I couldn't catch much more than 'Shockwave, you're needed on Earth'."

Elita sighed, "What would Megatron need Shockwave on Earth for?"

"It wasn't Megatron on the other end," Chromia said. "It was Soundwave."

"Great." Elita, despite the somewhat surprising and possibly troublesome events, felt a small amount of excitement. She hadn't seen Optimus Prime since he had come to Cybertron to save her, which had been a while back. Not as long as the wait _before_, but still a rather long wait.

"I will call Optimus Prime. Surely he can use this information to his advantage."

Chromia snorted. "That _all_ you're gonna talk about?"

Elita didn't mind Chromia's boldness, but she did mind the implications. "What else would we talk about?" She had known Optimus since he was Orion Pax, and knew him _well_. They had even talked about _being_ _together_.

But then the war started, and all of those plans died. She knew it was silly to feel excitement every time he called, or when her breath caught every time she saw those blue optics…

Elita-One shoved those thoughts from her processor. Anything she _could_ have had with Optimus Prime was just a happy thought, a dream. They were in a war. Imagining what it would be like to raise a family was just stupid. There was no time for raising sparklings, or even just _seeing_ one another. Elita had long ago accepted this.

Of course, that didn't mean that she couldn't secretly enjoy what little time she did spend with Optimus, even if it was just over a computer monitor.

"Let's go – even without Shockwave here, this place still brings ill-feelings."

* * *

"Prime, we need to talk."

Optimus turned, expecting the angry look on Ratchet's face. The medic had remained silent until everyone had cleared the room. The questions hadn't been as bad as Optimus had thought they were going to be. The worst of it was Sideswipe's horrible jokes. "I should have talked to you sooner –"

"Shut _up_," Ratchet sighed. "Look, I understand why you didn't tell me. But _really_ Prime? What did you _think_ was gonna happen?"

Optimus shook his head. He hadn't been thinking at all. Of course, he had already gone through all of this in his head. "I know, I wasn't thinking."

Ratchet stepped closer, his anger waning. "So you call him yet?"

"I just finished speaking with Megatron, yes." Optimus crossed his arms over his chest, an unseen frown pulling his lips down. "He's going to call back."

"Well, I'm guessing he'll be here by tomorrow or the next day right?" Optimus nodded, so Ratchet continued. "I'll have Wheeljack help me brew up some low-grade."

Optimus shifted, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "That's not why you wanted to talk to me."

"No," Ratchet admitted. He walked up to Teletraan's console and leaned against it. "You do realize your role in the carrying process is fundamental to the sparkling's – and _Megatron's_ – health."

Optimus knew this. Anybot knew this, actually. "Yes."

"You're gonna have to be around him constantly. The reason he's so sick right now – and I'm sure he is – is because his systems can't function properly without you there." Ratchet's optics flashed, his scowl deepening. "You _even him out_."

"I know this," Optimus said, keeping the frustration out of his voice. What was Ratchet getting at?

"For Primus' sake, Optimus!" Ratchet stood straight, throwing his hands in the air. "How are you going to be there for him when he pushes you away? Do you think Megatron wants to be around _you_? His sworn enemy who got him _sparked_?"

Optimus froze, Ratchet voicing what he didn't want to hear. Of _course_ he knew Megatron wasn't going to cooperate; he just…didn't _want_ to think about it. Optimus deflated, any confidence he had mustered vanishing.

"I…know. Ratchet, I _know_." He sighed, pulling a hand over his optics. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to attack me, actually."

"Just makin' sure you've thought this through…" Ratchet leaned back against the console with a huff. "Not that you've got much of a choice here."

"Since he's keeping it, you mean?" Optimus smiled, not caring how foolish he seemed.

Ratchet snorted. "Yeah."

It was silent for a few moments. Optimus stared at Ratchet, suddenly feeling horrible for putting this on his longtime friend. The mech was a medic, and it was his job to care for others, but still…

_I accidentally sparked Megatron, could you take care of him for me? _Optimus knew it sounded ridiculous put that way, but it was exactly what he was asking Ratchet to do for him. Of course, Ratchet did have a soft spot for sparklings, so perhaps it wasn't _too_ much of a burden, Megatron or not.

"Ratchet,"

"What?"

Optimus smiled, truly meaning it when he said "thank you."

* * *

So we've got a 'missing' Shockwave, a curious Elita-One and an excited Prime. :/ Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I do what I can when I can. Bear with me, please. It should be somewhat interesting next chapter though. :))


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings!: Some sex in this chapter, ye've been warned. Some OOCness too. :/ lol

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers.

_Partial_

Megatron didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He had called Prime back, having decided to meet at the shore. It was far enough from the Decepticon base, but not so far that the trip would exhaust him. Honestly, he was tired enough. Megatron hadn't recharged properly in at least two days. Usually this wasn't a problem, but now…

Soundwave stepped closer, and Megatron calmed down. He looked to his fusion canon, knowing that he probably didn't have enough power to fire it. No one knew that, though.

For a moment, Megatron felt better.

"My lord, how much have you told the faction?" Shockwave was standing on the other side of his leader.

Shockwave had taken the news amazingly well. Of course, the mech wasn't one of Megatron's highest ranking officers for nothing. Cybertron itself had been left in his care; there weren't many bots Megatron knew who could handle such a responsibility. Shockwave had been doing an excellent job…

…until Megatron's stupidity went and ruined that. Now those damned female Autobots were probably taking everything back, destroying valuable equipment –

"My lord," Shockwave was a lot closer than Megatron had been expecting and he jumped. That yellow optic dimmed, and the concern was unmistakable.

"Starscream knows." Megatron was embarrassed that he didn't know if the seeker had told anyone else. Megatron hadn't spoken to the flier since the day before. He hadn't even told Starscream that Shockwave was – momentarily – in charge. The fool would probably not take too kindly to the information. Megatron sighed, almost feeling guilty. "Other than that, I…don't know."

Megatron sounded absolutely _pitiful_. It was enough to make his tanks churn…

Shockwave nodded, disrespect nonexistent. "I will inform them when you are _safely _settled." The purple mech shifted, his stance casual. "If you require any more assistance, I will do all that I can to ensure you receive it."

Megatron nodded absently. There were a few moments of silence after that, and the Decepticon commander started counting the seconds. As much as he didn't want to _live_ at the Autobot base for the next few months, he wanted just as much for it to be over with. The thought of cohabitating with Optimus Prime caused no joy. The idiot would probably try to act like the excited parent, doting on Megatron, _gushing_. It was disgusting. In fact, it –

Megatron's systems suddenly grew startlingly warm, and his cooling fans sputtered to life. He gasped, holding onto Soundwave's shoulder to keep from stumbling over. His interface array began to _ache_, _craving_.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave wrapped an arm around his leader's midsection, steadying him. Megatron felt heat prickle up his neck and into his faceplates.

This was just slagging embarrassing.

The more he thought of Prime, the more _turned on_ he became. Megatron growled, shaking his head. He had to _control_ it somehow – he shuddered to think what was going to happen when he actually saw the fool.

A sudden, strong thrum rattled his systems and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning. He cursed as he _felt_, actually _felt_ lubricant pool into his codpiece. Megatron didn't know what he was going to do; he couldn't _see Prime_! There was no telling what his traitorous body was going to do in the moron's presence.

"M'fine.." He pushed away from Soundwave, surprising himself when he could stand on his own. He grit his denta when his valve constricted with nothing there to fill it. "Just…it's nothing."

He knew neither Shockwave nor Soundwave believed him, but they, _thankfully_, didn't say anything else about it. The next fifteen minutes was torture – Megatron had almost hit overload _twice_ from just the _thought_ of Prime.

_Finally_, the Autobots arrived. Megatron squeezed his hands into fists, hoping that that would somehow stop him from reacting too stupidly.

Prime was in front; they had taken the _shuttle_ – Skyfire, whatever the frag that traitor's name was. Prime had his second and third in command on either side of him. The medic was hanging back with the shuttle, his expression completely neutral. Megatron eyed him warily, not sure what to think of the white Autobot. He knew the mechs' skills were proficient, but he was still an _Autobot_.

Before Megatron could hurry onto the shuttle, Shockwave stepped in front of him. Soundwave did the same, and the warlord wasn't sure if he was flattered or annoyed by the action.

Not really having a choice, he stood back and watched. Hopefully they wouldn't waste too much time. His body was _thrumming_ again and he was having trouble staying still. It would be quite the scene when he jumped on Optimus Prime, demanding to be spiked…

"Optimus Prime," Shockwave greeted. Prime nodded to the purple mech, but quickly turned his attention to Megatron.

Megatron was _not_ going to look back. The idiot was _staring_, his gaze doing horribly _wonderful_ things to Megatron's body. The Decepticon commander eventually growled, shoving past Soundwave and Shockwave. "Contact me later, Shockwave."

Shockwave, nonplussed, nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Soundwave remained silent. Good. He didn't want to talk unless it was absolutely necessary. He wasn't sure if he could keep his vocalizer under control…

* * *

Optimus had been expecting to be attacked by Megatron –

But not quite like _this_.

Hot lips began sucking sensitive neck cables, shaky but sure fingers delved into transformation seams, and Optimus' knees almost buckled. He groaned, pushing into the touches.

The trip back to the _Ark_ had been dead silent. Megatron had taken his seat away from everyone else. That was, of course, until Ratchet had sat down beside him. Without a word, the medic had begun checking Megatron's systems, touching – what seemed like random but Optimus knew better – places. Megatron had seemed annoyed. This didn't surprise Optimus, but the smug look on Ratchet's face did.

They had made it back to base and no one had killed anyone yet, so that was a good sign. Optimus had been surprised by how quickly he and Megatron were left alone after that. He hadn't even dismissed anyone – they had just…disappeared. It was rather suspicious, especially when Prowl had been so against the idea of keeping Megatron on the base during the carrying process. Perhaps Ratchet had something to do with it?

They had ended up in the main room, Teletraan One's large screen the only light illuminating the large space.

Optimus had been pretty relieved. Nothing violent had happened –

And then Megatron slammed him into a wall…

Megatron bit a cable, lapping hungrily at it when energon began to bead out. Optimus shuddered, enjoying the whole situation far more than he had any right to. He moved his hands to silver plating, finding seams to dip his fingers into. Upon entry, Megatron rocked against him, a needy sound escaping his vocalizer.

Optimus hummed as he took in the sight. Megatron had thrown his head back, his thick lips parted as he fought for air. Optimus pushed one of his fingers deeper into a side seam and was surprised by the _whine_ he received. Megatron placed his own hand on his other side, digging into seams there. He began rocking against the Prime, clearly enjoying himself.

Really, it was just slagging hot watching Megatron touch himself. Optimus slid his hands to the Decepticon's middle, fully intending to cause more writhing –

But he stopped when his hands slid over Megatron's abdominal plating. Optimus looked down, his senses slowly returning through his lust-induced daze. It was barely noticeable, _barely there_, but Optimus felt it.

The sparkling – _their_ sparkling.

Optimus hadn't expected there to be anything noticeable so soon. He placed a palm firmly against Megatron's middle, smiling at the feeling of the small bulge there. Megatron had stopped all movement, and was staring down at Optimus' hand. At first Optimus didn't think anything of it, enjoying the moment.

Then a fist hit him square in the face.

Reeling from the unexpected pain, Optimus couldn't stop Megatron as he stomped away. The Autobot leader somehow managed to stumble after Megatron, catching up to him but careful to keep his distance.

That had _hurt_!

"Megatron," Optimus called, _pleaded_. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but he had clearly done _something_. "Wait!"

Megatron turned, and Optimus was surprised to see his faceplates a shade darker. Was he embarrassed? "I can't even get a frag out of you – pathetic."

Optimus gaped, not that Megatron could see it behind his mask. "You…_wanted_ to..?"

The room was _dead_ silent. Optimus realized how stupid he sounded and made a mental note to kick himself later. How thoughtless was he? Of _course_ Megatron wanted to interface – the mech had _jumped_ him the second no one was around to witness.

"You're an idiot."

Something in Megatron's voice set Optimus off. He stepped closer, his hands dropping to his sides. He studied the silver mech, his worry growing when he noticed the shaking. The overwhelming urge to comfort hit him, and Optimus said the first thing that came to his mind. "Come here."

Megatron whipped his head away, staring at the far wall. "Frag off."

Optimus, against his better judgment, closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's middle, pulling them flush together. The Decepticon commander gasped, biting his bottom lip. He grabbed at Optimus' arms, his fingers clawing weakly.

"No," he breathed. Optimus wasn't sure why Megatron had wanted contact so badly not moments before, but was now pushing him away. The Prime began sliding a hand down, stopping on Megatron's aft. Red optics widened, and the clawing became something nearly desperate. "_Prime_!"

"What do you _want_, Megatron?" Optimus made sure to keep his voice low, soft. The result was expected, Megatron bowing into him, wanting closer. Optimus should have felt bad for exploiting, but he didn't. He was actually doing a pretty good job of ignoring his pressurized spike still tucked neatly away in its housing.

Megatron's optics flashed, and for a second they looked like fire. "I can tell you what I _don't_ want!" Optimus moved his hand to Megatron's codpiece, then slowly, _deliberately_, in-between those pretty silver thighs. Megatron gasped, _loud_, and pushed down against Optimus' hand.

Optimus could feel the lubricant seep over his fingers. Had Megatron already overloaded? He looked at Megatron, concerned. Megatron shoved his face into the crook of Optimus' neck and shoulder, his hands _clinging_.

"I don't want this to be _your sparkling_ – I don't want to _want_ you – I don't want to _be here_…" Megatron's voice was muffled, his lips tickling the top of Optimus' windshield with every word spoken.

A _wave_ of guilt hit Optimus. He remained still, listening.

"I-don't.." Megatron's shoulders hitched, along with his breathing, and he shot his head up, looking Optimus straight in his optics. The Prime could have sworn he saw beads of coolant forming at the corners of those flaming eyes.

Megatron suddenly jerked, his body falling heavier against Optimus' hand. The silver mech's interface panel completely retracted and the feel of lubricant on his hand made Optimus shudder, despite how horrible he felt.

It took some kind of monster to make _Megatron_ cry. The mech had killed without a second thought, brought down entire cities with not so much as a blink.

And Optimus had made him cry.

The Decepticon moaned, his voice filled with static. Optimus pushed two of his fingers into Megatron's valve, the slick heat as perfect as he remembered it being.

With a calming sound, Optimus lowered them both to the floor, unsheathing his spike. He sucked in a breath as the room's cooler air hit his sensitive equipment. Megatron laid flat on his back, his legs wrapping around Optimus' waist, urging the Prime to hurry up.

Optimus took a moment to study Megatron; he wanted this, right? He wasn't forcing himself on Megatron was he?

" – Optimus?"

Optimus jumped, and Megatron gasped. He looked up, fear pumping through his systems. How had he not heard anyone enter the room? Optimus' fear doubled when he saw that no one was in the room –

Elita-One's perplexed face filled Teletraan's screen.

Optimus shot up, tucking away his spike. "Elita – "

"…Shockwave has left Cybertron." Her face transformed into something unreadable, and Optimus felt his spark breaking. "I called to find out if you knew anything about it."

"I-I do," Optimus glanced down to Megatron, whose expression was just as, if not more, blank than Elita-One's.

Really, he was about to have a panic attack.

"I can see that."

"Elita, wait, allow me to explain – "

The pink femme sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sure you can." She paused, her expression turning angry. "I'm really not sure if I want to know, though." Her eyes moved to Megatron, who was still lying on the floor. Her eyes hardened, and Optimus felt the need to defend.

"It's not his fault."

Elita-One rolled her optics. "Optimus Prime, I'm not placing any more blame on him than I am on you." She paused, a scowl pulling down her pretty features. "Is the war over? Have you two _worked things out_? If so, it would have been nice to know sooner – "

"It's not over," Megatron growled, his hoarse voice echoing through the empty room.

Optimus felt his spark drop. Did Megatron really mean that?

The doors suddenly opened, and Optimus was startled to see Prowl step in alongside Soundwave. The tactician didn't seem too happy upon seeing Eilta-One, his expression hard. Before he could say anything however, Ratchet shoved his way past. The medic knelt down beside Megatron, a calming hand on the mech's chest.

Optimus looked back to Elita – or, where Elita had been. Teletraan's screen had gone blank. He sighed, contemplating his worth as a living, sentient being.

"Prime," Ratchet called. "I'm gonna need you to help me take him to the med-bay."

Panic filled Optimus' processor. He _ran_ over to Megatron, not sure what to do once he got there. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Ratchet sighed. "He just needs some fuel, ok? Calm down." He looked down at Megatron. "Can you stand?"

Megatron, suddenly looking exhausted, nodded. He remained silent as Rachet hooked his arm under Megatron's. Optimus went to help, but Megatron pulled back. Optimus looked at Ratchet, who offered no support whatsoever. If anything, Ratchet seemed angry.

"Soundwave," Ratchet waved the blue mech over, ignoring his leader. "Help me take him to the med-bay."

Optimus watched, hollow, as the three walked off. He didn't know what to do – he was _awful_.

"Prime," Prowl said.

Optimus didn't turn to look at his tactician; who was probably mad too. He couldn't do anything right, apparently. "Hn?"

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Optimus turned his head. "Just give it time. He wanted to keep the sparkling for a reason."

Neither would ever retell the tale, but Optimus had never hugged a mech so hard in his life.

* * *

lol

Well, I guess that was more interesting. :/ It was still rather short, though. And the drama, drama, drama! :D We'll get to see more Ratchet next chapter, and possibly more Elita-One.

Thanks a million to Speedstreek360. You are a wonderful help!


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks for the reviews/reads/alerts. :)) And many MANY thanks to Speedstreek360 who is such a sweetheart. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own any Transformers.

_Partial_

When Ratchet, along with Soundwave, entered the med-bay practically carrying Megatron, Bumblebee tried not to panic. He found a wall and pressed himself against it as to not get in the way. He felt stupid; he couldn't even remember _why_ he had been in the med-bay! What if Ratchet asked? The scout wouldn't have an answer and then Ratchet would get angry, thinking he was spying or something as equally annoying.

Bumblebee watched, frozen, as Megatron was lowered onto a berth. The silver mech looked dazed. It was a state Bumblebee had never seen Megatron in and honestly, he didn't know how to feel about it. His first reaction was pity; but that quickly left. Megatron was not a mech he could probably ever really sympathize with…

Wait, why hadn't Prime sent someone _with_ Ratchet? The mech had been alone with two Decepticons! Bumblebee couldn't believe that Prowl had allowed it, either. What was going on? Had everyone gone crazy in the last few weeks?

…or, well, had _Optimus_?

Bumblebee decided to save those thoughts for later; he had to find out more before he jumped to any conclusions. The scout continued to watch, keeping silent. Soundwave had stepped back – after Ratchet had told him to twice – while Ratchet began hooking Megatron up to an energon line. Bumblebee guessed the energon was low-grade, having overheard the conversation Ratchet had had with Wheeljack earlier that week.

Bumblebee wondered if he was even noticed when Ratchet began asking Megatron questions.

"Your energy levels are nearly to the critical point," Ratchet's voice wasn't as mean as it should have been, in Bumblebee's opinion. "When was the last time you refueled?"

"This morning." Megatron paused, watching Ratchet turn on the machine he was hooked into. He wrapped his arms around his middle, as if it were an afterthought. "But I purged it all."

The mech didn't even sound like Megatron. Bumblebee had encountered the slag-maker quite a few times in battle and he had _never_ sounded like that. He just sounded…tired.

Ratchet nodded, stepping back. "You _shouldn't_ purge low-grade, so perhaps we can get your systems running properly again."

Megatron looked as if he were about to say something, but stopped. Ratchet ignored this, and urged Megatron to move his arms. The tyrant didn't seem to like the idea.

Ratchet huffed, and Bumblebee resisted the urge to smile. "Please don't be difficult; you've been amazingly cooperative so far, and I'd hate to have to resort to sedatives." Soundwave tensed, and Bumblebee stepped forward, ready to defend Ratchet if he had to.

Without even turning his head, Ratchet held up a hand in Bumblebee's direction. "I will not have a fight in this med-bay."

Bumblebee only relaxed when Soundwave did, which, under the Autobot medic's angry stare, didn't take long at all. The mini-bot stepped forward, closer. He kept his attention on Soundwave; Megatron didn't seem like much of a threat at the moment.

"Move your arms," Ratchet said, his voice taking on a harder edge. "You shouldn't be feeling nauseous; I've started pumping energon into your systems; that should level you out." He tapped the machine by the berth, and Bumblebee rolled his optics when Megatron growled but didn't actually say anything.

Ratchet sighed, looking over to Soundwave. "I need to examine his gestation chamber – see how large the sparkling is." He paused, fully turning to the cassette-player, ignoring Megatron. "I'll first check for any problems or abnormalities on his armor; denting, plating displacement due to how fast the sparkling is growing, etcetera."

When Soundwave only stared back, Ratchet gave a growl of his own. In Bumblebee's opinion, it was scarier than anything Megatron could do. "Then, after that, I have this machine, with a prod, that I insert into a side seam," a red hand pressed into Megatron's side, and the tyrant jumped. It was scary how accurate Ratchet's aim was even while not looking. "Then I'll be able to – to a point – examine the sparkling."

"Megatron," Soundwave said, turning his attention to his leader. Ratchet looked at Bumblebee, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Suggestion: allow medic to examine you."

Megatron huffed, his arms tightening around his middle. Bumblebee resisted the urge to say something; Ratchet was just trying to help! What right did Megatron have to act like a…well, _sparkling_?

Soundwave shifted before speaking again. "My lord?"

The silver mech clenched and unclenched his fingers, the sound scraping against the metal on his sides and back. Bumblebee found himself caught off guard by the action – it was just so _normal_, like a nervous tick or something.

Was Megatron self-conscious? About his middle? It was getting bigger, right? Bumblebee suddenly found himself interested. He had never seen a carrying mech – or femme, for that matter – and had wondered what it looked like. He had seen human females, and had been told by Wheeljack that it was similar to that. Well, only in appearance and even _then_ it differed.

Cybertronian gestation chambers were already a fairly good size, so when the sparkling did begin to grow it wasn't noticeable for quite a while. Bumblebee had also been told that Cybertronians didn't get as _large_ as human females, either. That was a relief; Bumblebee didn't see how they did it, honestly. It just looked painful, all of it.

Bumblebee crossed his arms, wondering why Megatron was so nervous if it had only been a little over three Earth weeks ago. He wouldn't have been noticeably different –

Megatron, rather suddenly, allowed his hands to fall to his sides, his palms flat against the berth. Bumblebee allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and stepped closer, wanting a better look at Megatron's abdomen.

"Stop staring," Megatron mumbled, his voice even groggier than before. Bumblebee ignored him, stepping even closer. It was hard to see, but it was there.

…he actually wanted to touch it. _Where_ was this urge coming from?

Soundwave seemed concerned, turning his head to Ratchet. The medic kneeled down to the floor, pushing Megatron's thighs apart for easier access to his midsection. Bumblebee felt heat creep up his neck cables – why couldn't Ratchet have just remained standing while checking Megatron's middle? This looked…odd.

Megatron seemed flustered by the medic's position as well. He scooted back, clearly wanting distance. "What're you doing?" He paused, swaying. "W-what'd you put in that line?"

Was Megatron _panicking_?

Ratchet made a calming noise, pressing his hand into silver plating. "Nothing. You're just exhausted." His other hand moved to Megatron's codpiece – which was covered in half dried lubricant Bumblebee noticed – and shook his head. "I'm going to kill Prime…"

Megatron jerked when Ratchet's hand touched his panel, a strangled sound leaving his vocalizer. Bumblebee began to feel uncomfortable; what was _happening_?

Soundwave apparently was wondering the same thing. "What are you doing?" He didn't sound threatening, just confused.

Ratchet stood, his hand leaving Megatron's crotch. He moved both hands to Megatron's middle, cupping the bulge there. Bumblebee _really_ felt like touching it now…

Which was stupid! It wasn't even that big!

"Has he gotten bigger since the last time you checked?" Ratchet paused as Soundwave nodded. "When was the last time you checked?"

"Yesterday."

Ratchet seemed to think about this for a moment. "Sometimes, when a mech, or femme, isn't properly feeding, it actually stunts the sparkling's growth." Megatron tensed, and Bumblebee had to keep his mouth from falling open from the show of concern from the warlord. "Now that you're tanks are filled, the sparkling has "caught up"; now it's the size it's supposed to be."

Ratchet ran a gentle hand down Megatron's middle, and the larger mech's body relaxed, pushing into the touch. Bumblebee began to feel uncomfortable again. "Don't worry; the sparkling is fine. Most carriers don't feed enough when it's their first time carrying."

Megatron realized he was leaning into Ratchet and suddenly pulled back, a frown forming. It was kind of funny, but Bumblebee didn't think it would be a good idea to laugh.

"Now that you're here, in my _care_, I'm going to pump as much fuel into you as you can hold."

"Won't he get sick?" Bumblebee asked, finding his voice. Everyone looked at him, and he suddenly felt smaller than he actually was.

"No," Ratchet shrugged. "This sparkling, it looks like – " those red hands motioned for Soundwave to hand him something, and Bumblebee remembered the machine Ratchet had mentioned earlier. " – is going to be fairly large. He's going to need a lot of energon to keep it growing."

Soundwave handed Ratchet the machine, and Bumblebee watched as the medic turned it on, pulling out the prod.

Megatron flinched when Ratchet pressed the prod into a side seam. His red optics, a shade lighter than Bumblebee remembered them normally being, stared at Ratchet, an unreadable expression on his face. "How large?"

Ratchet shrugged again, his optics flicking between his work and the screen on the machine in his hand. "Look at it this way – you're a big mech, Prime's a big mech."

Megatron hissed as the prod was pushed in deeper. Ratchet chuckled. "Would you rather I use the other method?"

"What's that?" The Decepticon commander bit his bottom lip, and Bumblebee had to stop himself from staring.

"When Cybertronians interface, it's not just a mech's fluids that create life; spark-merging has just as much to do with it." Ratchet paused, hitting a button on his strange little machine. "So our gestation chambers are connected not only to our interface equipment, but also has lines connected it to our sparks."

Megatron seemed lost. Ratchet's explanation did seem rather irrelevant. "So…"

"I have another machine similar to this one, it's just the prod is wider. If you think this is uncomfortable, allow me to shove that in your – "

"Ok, ok," Megatron sighed. "I get it. But how can you get to _my…chamber_ through my side?"

Bumblebee had been wondering the same thing.

"Dear," Ratchet placed a hand on Megatron's chest. "We're transforming robots. Things shift if you – and _I_ _do_ – know where to apply enough pressure."

Bumblebee suddenly felt frightened…

* * *

Starscream could not believe his audio receptors –

_Shockwave_ was in charge while Megatron was…_away_! The seeker had nearly attacked the purple idiot the moment the words left his stupid vocalizer. _Starscream_ was second in command; _Starscream_ should have been in charge during Megatron's absence!

And what about Cybertron?

He thought about contacting his stupid leader via comm. link but decided against it. The dumb-aft was probably sleeping or fragging Prime or something.

Really, Megatron should have just terminated the moment he found out he was carrying. It was so much simpler. Starscream just couldn't understand _why _Megatron _wanted_ a sparkling! _Optimus Prime's_ sparkling! It was nauseating, _foolish_, and the entire fragging Decepticon faction just blindly accepted it.

Of course, no one actually knew _why_ Megatron was gone, save for himself and Shockwave. Starscream had thought about telling his trine about it, but knew Skywarp would have the whole base informed in less than an hour. So, until he knew for sure what he was going to do, kept his mouth shut.

…but the idea wasn't a bad one. If he told, some other mechs may see their leader's act of keeping the damned Prime-spawn as a betrayal. Starscream could easily form an army –

"You ok, Starscream?" Thundercracker's frown-y face filled the red seeker's vision and he jumped. Starscream hissed, shoving his blue trine-mate away.

"Get out of my face, _idiot_."

"_Rude_ wouldn't aptly explain what just happened."

Starscream sighed, leaning back. His trine was stupid on _good_ days. "Oh please! You're not even concerned."

"It's alright TC," Skywarp interjected. Starscream narrowed his optics at his other trine-mate's voice. "He's just jealous of Shocky."

Starscream bristled. "_Really_? Why would _I,_ Starscream, be jealous of that one-eyed fool?"

Thundercracker shrugged, walking over to Skywarp. "We don't know. Why are you?"

Starscream allowed the blue-plated moron a half a second head start before he began firing his null-rays.

* * *

"Why did you do it…I mean, I know he was in heat, but…"

Optimus looked down at Bumblebee, the scout's head bowed, keeping his optics hidden. Prowl had left only minutes before; the mech hadn't asked _why_, he had just informed Optimus of all of the codes of conduct he had broken, and how it was "unfortunate" that these codes weren't allowed to be held against a Prime…

The Autobot leader sighed, feeling drained. "He needed help."

"…help?"

Optimus realized how strange that sounded. "Imagine what his troops would have done if I had not aided him through his cycle."

"Yeah," Bumblebee said as he finally looked up at Optimus. "But wouldn't that be _his_ business? His problem? I understand that we help others, I do – but how far can we go before it's just…well, too much?"

Optimus felt a twinge of anger, but quickly controlled himself. Bumblebee was right. There was helping, then there was…what he had done.

_Too_ _much_.

But he _had done it_. There was no going back, and bickering about what could have been and what should have been done was not assisting anyone in any way. Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, squeezing it.

"I hope that you will forgive me; turns out, even while Prime, I am not perfect."

Bumblebee looked at him – no, gave him a _look_. Optimus laughed as the mini-bot shook his head.

"I was in the med-bay earlier," he said.

Optimus, curious, asked him to continue. Bumblebee shook his head again, frowning. "I think I've learned all I want to know about carrying."

"Ratchet gave you a lesson did he?" Optimus chuckled at the thought. He was fairly sure Megatron received quite a lot of information too. He would have to ask him when he retrieved him from the med-bay later.

Ratchet had _demanded_ that they sleep in the same room, in the same berth. Not that Optimus was really complaining – he was just wondering, anxiously, to see how Megatron would react.

Bumblebee laughed himself, looking up at Optimus. "I wouldn't have ever pinned Megatron as the kind of mech who complained during a checkup."

"He does complain a lot."

"…he let me touch it."

Optimus wasn't sure what Bumblebee had meant at first. The hesitancy in the younger bot's voice threw him off. "What?"

Bumblebee shifted, nervous. "His middle. The sparkling."

Optimus processed the information slowly, wondering if he had heard the scout correctly. Had Bumblebee _wanted_ to feel it? The thought was spark-warming, and Optimus was grinning under his mask before he realized it. It was silent for a few more moments, and Optimus imagined Bumblebee cautiously holding out his small hand to the larger mech's middle. Really, it was adorable –

"It was odd," Bumblebee mumbled, shaking Optimus from his daydream. "Of course, I didn't get a very good feel of it; he threatened to _cuddle_ me if I didn't scram."

It was silent again for a while.

"…did you say _cuddle_?"

* * *

Gaaaawd…short chapter is short! :/ Sorry for the wait for this guys. School has just been gettin' me. Hopefully I'll start feeling the urge to write soon.

I'm hoping I can write some more Shockwave in here, so maybe next chapter..? Idk. I'm just all over the place lately! X/


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, guys. It's been busy over here. :D

Always for Speedstreek360. :))

Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

_Partial_

Optimus was staring at him expectantly. He held out his hand, but didn't touch.

Megatron shifted, keeping his arms crossed around his middle. Other than that, though, he stayed put.

He was _not_ going to share quarters with Prime.

"Come on, I don't mind."

Like _that_ made it all better. He would rather be thrown in the brig. Megatron frowned when Optimus stepped forward, that hand getting dangerously closer.

"Where is Soundwave?"

Blue optics widened, the Prime doing an awful job of hiding his surprise at the question. Was it that shocking of a thing to ask? Soundwave was alone somewhere on a ship full of Autobots – why wouldn't Megatron be concerned?

Optimus' hand dropped, much to Megatron's relief, and the Autobot leader sighed. "He's with Ratchet – "

"Anyone _else_?" Something in the Prime's eyes hardened at the question, and Megatron felt a thrill run up his form. He hadn't seen that look in what seemed like ages, and honestly thought he never would again. He smirked, empowered. "I know you wouldn't leave your precious medic all alone with a _Decepticon_."

"Would Soundwave _really_ try to pull anything?" Optimus paused, and Megatron felt another thrill when the other mech's hands balled into fists. "Would _you_?"

Megatron cocked his hips, feeling flat out _smug_. It had always made him feel better when he riled Prime up – and right now, he _needed_ to feel better. "I don't know – would I?"

"No."

The answer was immediate. Megatron felt his mood fall, along with his smirk. Optimus had caught on to the game and apparently hadn't wanted to play it. Megatron snorted, turning his head away. He had hoped he could have mouthed his way to the brig.

"You're stalling," Optimus said, and Megatron heard him step closer.

"What the frag could I be stalling?" Megatron put as much venom into his voice as he could and narrowed his optics. Optimus was such an idiot – how did such a mech get to be leader of an army?

The Prime shrugged, his body relaxing. Megatron bristled; it was the idiot's turn to be smug. Those blue optics flashed with what could only be amusement. Megatron's tanks roiled as his anger rose. "_What_?"

Optimus chuckled, stepping uncomfortably close. "You're nervous."

Megatron contemplated punching Optimus in the face again – that had felt _wonderful_ – but dismissed it. He wasn't sure if he could generate enough power to do enough damage to make him happy. Megatron sighed, allowing his body to actually relax. Optimus seemed to take this as some sort of invitation, and began _touching_.

"What am I nervous about?" He asked, watching blue fingers trace lazy, slow patterns over the plating on his shoulder. Optimus leant in closer, his breath hot against Megatron's face as the Prime's mask retracted.

Megatron tried not to lean into it.

Optimus only hummed in response, nuzzling the silver mech's neck. Megatron shuddered, already growing warm with need. It never got any less embarrassing, _wanting_ Prime. He always felt a sort of shame for not having complete control over himself.

"Come on," Optimus said as he pulled away, tugging at Megatron's hand. He seemed uncharacteristically excited, and Megatron fought a chuckle. "We can actually do it on a _berth_ this time."

* * *

Shockwave looked around the command center, his processor aching.

How did Megatron _do this_?

Starscream's trine was wreaking havoc on Soundwave's cassettes – Shockwave had actually been surprised to hear that the Decepticon third in command was leaving them behind – while the Constructicons insisted on consuming mass amounts of high-grade.

Was it automatically _party time_ when Megatron was absent? Shockwave contemplated transforming into his gun form and start shooting, but dismissed it. It would expend too much energy, and if the present situation told him anything, he was going to need a lot of energy.

"Now I see why Megatron left you on Cybertron."

Shockwave resisted the urge to sigh. He turned, taking in Starscream's brightly colored form. There was a smirk on the Seeker's lips, but Shockwave knew it was hiding his anger. "I am not on Cybertron at the moment, Starscream," he paused, pushing his anger down. That's what Starscream wanted; anger. "And you would do well not to question Megatron's command."

"How can I obey a mech's commands when said mech can't even command _himself_?" Starscream placed his hands on his hips, his smirk widening. "Really Shockwave, have I ever really bent to Megatron's _will_?"

Shockwave did not feel like dealing with this. He stared at the Seeker for a good minute before making his decision. "We can't have you causing mayhem in Megatron's absence."

The jet made some sort of confused sound, following Shockwave as he headed for the main computer console. "What are you doing?"

It was times like these that Shockwave wished he had a mouth – if he had one, he could enjoy the look on Starscream's face upon seeing his smirk. "I'm calling Megatron."

"You are _unbelievable_! What is he going to do? What is tattling really going to accomplish?" Despite his words, Starscream looked nervous. Shockwave continued dialing, making his movements slow and deliberate. When Starscream reached out to swat at his hand, the purple mech fixed his optic on the flier.

"Are you going to cause trouble?"

Starscream snarled. "Why would I _tell_ you, fool?"

Shockwave continued dialing.

"Ok, ok!" The Seeker growled, frustrated. "What is it that you want, Shockwave?"

Shockwave turned to Starscream, any more mirth carefully hidden. As fun as it was seeing Starscream flustered, Shockwave needed the Seeker's assistance. "Only your willingness to cooperate."

Starscream huffed.

* * *

Chromia had thought Elita-One was telling a joke. Her leader never told jokes, wasn't even a funny bot, but this _had to be a joke_.

The funniest fragging joke ever – Optimus Prime and _Megatron_? Together.

So she had laughed, not able to stop herself. It came to an abrupt stop when Elita-One had _smacked _her. Chromia held her shoulder, stunned into silence.

Oh, she was _serious_.

"Are you sure they weren't _fighting_? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time the Decepticons infiltrated the boys' base – "

Elita-One shook her head, her optics hard. "I know what I saw. They were not…fighting."

Chromia suddenly felt sorry for Elita, but pushed it back. Her leader didn't take too kindly to sympathy. Frag, none of them did. So she settled on diplomatic. "So what are we going to do? No one's contacted you?"

Elita sighed, clearly frustrated. "No. I suppose they're too busy to bother with us up here."

"I'll contact Ironhide. Surely he'll have some answers." Chromia could only imagine what the old mech would say and held back a smile. She couldn't help it; it was wrong of Optimus to do this to Elita, but the situation was rather hilarious. It was like one of those silly holo-novels she used to read back when she had time to.

Elita-One nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

"_Soundwave._"

Soundwave remained completely still as he answered his personal comm. It wasn't hard; Shockwave's voice was even and, on certain occasions, even soothing. The Autobots hadn't disabled any of their personal communications, something Soundwave personally found foolish, but certainly wasn't going to comment on.

"_Shockwave_," he responded. Worry began seeping into his processor. There was only one reason Shockwave would call. "_Is there a problem –_ "

"_No. Everything is fine,_" there was a pause, and Soundwave could have sworn he heard a lilt of amusement in Shockwave's voice. "_Starscream was handled easily enough._"

The cassette-player relaxed, fearing that the sometimes unstable flier would not take too kindly to following Shockwave.

"_How is Megatron?_"

Soundwave watched as the Autobot medic prepped machines, some he had never seen before. When Optimus Prime had retrieved Megatron, Soundwave had been left with the white mech. The small yellow bot – Bumblebee – had left some time ago, replaced with Ironhide. Soundwave had received a few less than friendly stares from the red figure, but ignored it. He saw no need to attack the medic; not because Megatron hadn't ordered it, but because Megatron needed Ratchet.

Even if Megatron ordered him to attack the medic, Soundwave would not obey. Ratchet was ensuring Megatron's health, something that the communication's officer held above all else.

He remembered when Megatron had entered his heat cycle. He should have told Megatron he knew right away – none of this would be happening now if he had. Soundwave had been furious, not only with himself, but at Megatron. Optimus Prime of all mechs? He couldn't trust _Soundwave_?

Soundwave shook it off, knowing that dwelling on what could have been was doing nothing for the present situation.

He still couldn't help but feel partly responsible, though.

"_Megatron:…stable, for now._" Soundwave didn't like the worried frown on the medic's face. He had seemed calm and nonplussed in Megatron's presence, but the moment he left, his mood changed. "_I will contact you when more information is gathered._"

"_Understood._" And with that, Shockwave disconnected the line.

Soundwave looked over to Ratchet, and felt Ironhide's immediate anger.

"Whatchu starin' at, 'Con?"

Ratchet turned, rolling his eyes. "Oh please. What is it, Soundwave?"

"Is there something you are not telling me?"

Ratchet stared at Soundwave for moment, studying him. When Ironhide huffed, Ratchet silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Megatron isn't built to carry a sparkling."

Soundwave felt his internals seize for a short moment.

"He's a war build. His gestation chamber isn't supposed to carry a sparkling. It's mostly there for...never mind." The medic paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm amazed the sparkling has made it this far."

Soundwave thought back to when Megatron had told him he had wanted to keep the sparkling; there was a determination there. If Megatron lost the sparkling…

"Is he in danger?" Soundwave shifted. "Is the sparkling?"

Ratchet sighed, taking a seat on the nearest medical berth. "So far, they both seem fine. But the farther along the carrying process, the more difficult it'll be. I can't say how much so, we'll have to wait and see."

"Figures," Ironhide spat. Ratchet glared at his fellow Autobot, his optics flashing.

"You shut your mouth." The white mech turned back to Soundwave. "For now, he needs to stay close to Optimus. During this stage of carrying, the carrier needs to be as close to his mate as possible –"

Ironhide made a disgusted sound, but otherwise said nothing.

"Would you _hush_?" Ratchet walked over to the red bot and smacked his chest. "I'll send for someone else to "watch" me – even though I don't need a slaggin' bodyguard."

"No, I'm stayin'." Ironhide's voice softened, and he placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "It's just havin' 'Cons on the base makes me antsy."

Soundwave watched, not really paying attention.

* * *

(Sorry for the shortness. :/ I'm just not feelin' it lately! Ugh. I enjoy writing Chromia, though. :)) I don't know why, but I've always loved her. I'm probably gonna get bitched at for this chapter, but this is the best I can do right now. Thanks for your patience, I can't promise when another chapter will be up. Other projects have been gnawing at me..)


	7. Chapter 7

(MegatronxOptimus-centric chapter. Sorry for the wait guys. :/ I've been so lazy lately.)

SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

As always, thanks to Speedstreek360!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Transformers. They're Hasbro's.

* * *

"Get off."

Optimus sighed, too sated to really take Megatron too seriously. He pulled his body closer to the silver mech's back, enjoying the way Megatron's aft pressed against his codpiece. "Ok."

Megatron growled, trying to scoot away. He only succeeded in grinding into Optimus further. The Prime purred, nuzzling Megatron's neck. "I'm serious. Off."

"Ratchet said that being close helped." Optimus pushed his lips against sensitive cabling as he spoke. The form in his arms shuddered, and he resisted the urge to grin. He almost felt ashamed; Optimus never acted this way –

Until it came to Megatron. The mech drove him _crazy_ though, so it couldn't be helped. It didn't help that the Matrix was practically patting him on the back for pretty much ending the war, either. Of course, he wasn't sure – even with the artifact's amazing amount of wisdom – if the war was truly over. Megatron had made it rather clear that he wasn't ready to surrender.

Which was odd, especially coming from a mech who had just given Optimus the greatest sex of his existence.

"Close doesn't mean _cuddling_, idiot." Megatron elbowed him in the middle hard enough to hurt. Optimus grunted, unhooking his arm but keeping his head on Megatron's neck.

"The closer the better."

Megatron growled, the sound not as threatening as usual. Optimus knew he was exhausted. "I think I've had enough _closeness_ to you for a while."

Optimus sighed, making sure to blow the warm air over Megatron's audial. The other mech barely concealed a shiver. The Prime moved away, turning completely over. He stared at the wall, somewhat frustrated. Why did Megatron continue to be difficult? It only made things harder. _Especially_ for himself. Optimus snorted quietly as he thought of a certain Earth saying.

_He'd cut off his nose to spite his face._

Megatron wasn't going to say anything else, and so Optimus made himself comfortable on his half of the berth. He listened to the sounds of Megatron's systems shutting down for recharge. The low hum eventually lulled him to sleep.

He felt as if he hadn't been asleep long; Optimus onlined his optics, feeling something pressing into his back. Not used to having anyone in his berth, Optimus had a moment of panic – until he woke up a little bit more and realized he wasn't in any real danger.

Well, sort of. Megatron was always dangerous.

"Whu..?" Optimus felt an arm wrap around his middle, pulling him backwards. It took a few more seconds, but he finally put it all together. He smiled, placing his hand over Megatron's. The other mech was probably still asleep, not aware that he was, in fact, _cuddling_ with Optimus. The Prime held in a chuckle as he started to settle back into recharge.

"P-Prime," Megatron muttered, his voice strained, and Optimus was nearly instantly wide awake. He sat up, turning. Megatron's arm, now having nothing to hold, curled in around silver plating. Optimus noticed the shaking and before he knew it he had Ratchet on his personal comm.

"_I'm on my way_," Ratchet said, his voice nothing more than a drawn out sigh. Optimus said nothing, cutting the line. He scooted closer to Megatron, not sure what to do with his hands.

"What's wrong?"

Megatron's optics had been lighter than usual, but now they were literally _pink_. Megatron only shook his head, curling further into a ball. Optimus sighed, irritated. Why would he wake him up if he wasn't going to tell him what was wrong?

The door opened, and Ratchet wasted no time shooing Optimus away from the berth. He sat down, grabbing Megatron's arm. It was pitiful how little trouble the medic had with moving Megatron. Optimus stood back, watching. It had to have been bad for Megatron to _wake him up_. The glitch was stubborn as anything, after all. To say it was worrying was an understatement.

"Can you sit up?" Ratchet asked, his voice a lot _nicer_ than Optimus was expecting. Megatron pressed his palms into the berth to sit up, but stopped, biting his bottom lip. He shook his head, starting to wrap his arms around his middle again. Ratchet swatted at his arms, turning to Optimus. "Help me get him sitting upright."

Optimus walked to the other side of the berth, grabbing Megatron's shoulder. After getting him to sit up against the wall, Ratchet pulled out what could only be a cube of low grade – where had that come from?

"Hunger pains," he said, his voice flat. "I was afraid this would happen."

The cube was pressed into Megatron's lips and he opened his mouth. The moment it entered his mouth, he held up his hands, cupping the cube in his palms. Ratchet sighed, making sure Megatron didn't down the entire cube too quickly. Optimus watched, confused, as some of the fuel missed Megatron's mouth and dripped onto his chest. When the cube was empty, Ratchet pulled it back, staring at Megatron. The silver mech, panting, stared at the two Autobots, his optics darkening to a semi-normal color.

"I don't understand," Optimus finally said. Ratchet handed Megatron a rag, and he began cleaning himself off. "Hunger pains?"

"Megatron's systems aren't coping well with the sparkling. His body and the sparkling are fighting for fuel." Ratchet waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing that can't be fixed."

Optimus stared at Ratchet, suspicious. "So – "

"You are feeling better, aren't you?" Ratchet began prodding Megatron's middle. The silver mech nodded, grimacing at the touches. "I'll get more low grade."

"Wouldn't it be more convenient to keep me in the medical bay?" Megatron glanced at Optimus, and the Autobot leader almost felt offended. Sure, he was the enemy, but it still kind of hurt. "Prime –"

"Is the mech you need to stay close to," Ratchet said, his voice soft. "I'll be right back."

Optimus was going to have to talk to Ratchet, but decided he'd wait until everyone wasn't half-way asleep. He looked down at Megatron and frowned. The silver mech was glaring at him. It would have been frightening if Optimus' processor hadn't of been telling him it was adorable. Since when was Megatron glaring at anyone _cute_? Everything was so messed up, and he couldn't help but think it was all his doing. Optimus couldn't think of that right now, though. He had spent enough time wallowing in blame and self-loathing for a while.

"Let me guess," Optimus said, taking a seat on the berth. "This is all my fault."

"You're damn right it is." Megatron moved away from Optimus. It was surprising the mech used human curses, but Optimus didn't think it was a good idea to bring that up at the moment. "Could you just – not talk? Not say anything?"

Optimus rolled his optics but nodded. He remained silent, only staring at Megatron. The silver mech seemed not to notice, his attention focused on his middle. His dark hands traced random patterns over the protruding metal. It was still nearly non-existent, but Optimus could see the swell. He knew Megatron noticed; if the contemplative frown on those full lips was anything to go by. Of course, his body was practically waging war on itself so how could he not notice?

"Would you stop staring?" Megatron was trying to sound angry, but only came off as tired, maybe frustrated.

"What can I do to help?" Optimus saw Megatron's optics harden and added, "_besides_ frag off and die."

Megatron's frown deepened. "Remain silent."

This was going nowhere. Optimus was actually getting frustrated – he could take a lot, but this interface-then-pout routine was grating on his circuits. Megatron looked absolutely miserable, and the Prime _wanted _to help. In fact, he wanted to help so much that not being _allowed_ to was making him angry.

"Oh, I know what's going on." Optimus stood, turning toward the bed. Megatron stared at him, his bright optics piercing, even with the overhead lights on. This, for unknown reasons, caused more irritation. "We're still in a war, right? We're still fighting."

Megatron had made it clear that _the war was not over_ – why was Megatron so _stubborn_? Why couldn't he see what the war was doing to them all? For him to go on fighting, even after _this_, was just…selfish. But what else could Optimus expect out of _Megatron_? The Prime had, rather naively, thought that the mech could change. No, he hadn't planned on getting him sparked, but upon finding out Optimus had hoped Megatron would see that the war was pointless. That somehow having a sparkling would rearrange his twisted perspective.

Megatron opened his mouth, but Optimus continued, ignoring him.

"Of course, fighting doesn't include fragging your opponent, last time I checked – "

"_Really_?" Megatron howled, sitting up. Optimus continued to glare, his resolve yet to be broken. Megatron _would_ see the error in his ways, if not for himself, then for _their _sparkling. "Did you _actually _just say that? To _me_." The mech's face formed into something angry, _hateful_. "I – I can't even – _you_!"

Optimus watched, somewhat shocked, as Megatron lunged at him. The next thing he knew he was on his aft, a _very pissed off_ Megatron grabbing for his neck cables. The Prime seized the mech's hands, actually grunting with the effort. For a mech who seemed so pitiful not moments before, Megatron was putting on a good fight.

"Stop – _Megatron_!"

"No!" Megatron kneed Optimus in the middle, far harder than he should have been able to. Optimus gasped, his grip on Megatron's hands loosening. "I can't believe you, _you_ Prime, are so fragging selfish!" Optimus regained some composure and tightened his grip on those black hands once again.

"I'm selfish?" Optimus, as gently as he could, threw Megatron off of him. It wasn't too gentle, but Megatron barely winced as his back hit the side of the berth, so Optimus wasn't too concerned. The mech looked like some sort of wild animal, his optics _glowing_ with fury. "_You're_ the one insisting on continuing the war when there is nothing more to fight about! This sparkling – _our_ sparkling Megatron, _ours_ – will prevent anymore fighting, can't you understand that? _Our _sparkling is forcing us to unite."

Megatron suddenly slumped against the berth, the anger draining from his form. Optimus sat up, rubbing his middle that _still_ hurt. He looked at the other mech's face, hoping to see some enlightenment, thought, _anything_.

Optimus growled when Megatron wouldn't meet his optics. "Megatron, _the war is over_."

Or, he was going to do everything in his power to make it so.

Megatron looked up, his optics regaining some of their previous edge. "If you say so."

Optimus felt his processor begin to ache. "What does that even mean? _Think _about our spark –"

"Would you just shut _up_ about the pit-spawned sparkling!" Megatron slammed his fist into the floor. Optimus flinched back, not expecting that. He guessed he should have, considering who the mech he was talking to was. "It's hard enough living with this-this _thing_ without you constantly saying it's _ours – yours_."

Megatron groaned, folding his arms over his middle. Optimus just noticed how shaky the silver mech was.

"We've…we've been fighting for millennia, Prime. That's a long time, even for us." Megatron paused, his breath hitching slightly as his arms tightened around himself. "And here you are, telling me to _stop fighting_. I was practically made to for war, Prime."

Optimus was beginning to wonder what was taking Ratchet so long.

"For it to end this way, for me to slagging _bear your offspring_ – " He paused, shaking his head. "It's a sick joke."

The room grew quiet. Optimus had no idea what to say.

"Oh for spark's sake don't tell me you feel bad _now_." Megatron actually smirked, and Optimus was completely confused. What was this?

Before he could say anything more, Ratchet returned. The medic looked at the two sitting in the floor and growled. "_Optimus_."

The tone was frightening. Optimus stood, and began to help Megatron up, but Ratchet swatted at his hands. He glared at the Prime before turning his full attention to Megatron. Ratchet kneeled in front of the silver mech, holding out a cube of low-grade. "Here. Don't worry about moving; by the looks of it you wouldn't be able to anyway."

Why was Ratchet mad at him? Ok, sure, he had gotten angry, but how could Ratchet know that? He wasn't in the room. And it wasn't like Optimus had _wanted_ Megatron to lunge at him…

"Slow down!" Ratchet grabbed the cube and held it back. Megatron frowned, reaching. "Slowly, please. If you take too much at once your systems will just reject it and you'll end up purging." He handed the cube back to Megatron, who thankfully did as he was told. Ratchet stood, turning to his leader.

"What happened? Why is he in the floor?"

"He – "

"My back began to hurt, so I asked Prime to help me onto the floor."

The two looked down at Megatron, who took another sip of energon. Ratchet didn't seem convinced. "Your back? Why was it hurting?"

Megatron gave Ratchet a nasty grin. "Well, Prime's rather rough during interface."

Optimus resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead. Where had this come from? Not moments before Megatron was trying to rip the cabling out of his neck – and now…well, this. The Prime looked at Ratchet, knowing he still wasn't convinced.

But he sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "I brought more fuel." Ratchet took a few cubes from his subspace and placed them on a small table by the bed. "Make sure he ingests all of this before morning – but not all at once."

Megatron groaned, readying himself to stand. "What about sleep?"

"Just set alarms."

Megatron seemed even less pleased with that idea. Optimus grabbed his arm, helping him onto the berth. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"I'll comm. you when I want him in the medbay tomorrow." And with that, Ratchet left.

Optimus sighed, looking at Megatron.

"Lay down," Megatron commanded, grabbing Optimus' wrist. Optimus fell onto the berth, giving Megatron a suspicious look. Maybe it was the energon – had Ratchet put something in it? Optimus laid down, his wrist still in Megatron's hand.

"What is this?" Optimus asked, not liking how tired he sounded. Megatron chuckled – _chuckled_ – and slid closer to him. He pressed up against Optimus and began nuzzling his neck. "Oh. You're horny."

That would explain why Megatron could suddenly tolerate Optimus. Really, he was going to literally end up with a horrible case of whiplash from all the back and forth with Megatron. Was living with him always like this or was it the sparkling doing this to him?

Megatron ran his tongue of sensitive cables. "You can go to sleep if you want to. I'll just take what I want."

He laughed. Optimus didn't think he _could_ go to sleep with Megatron touching him like that anyway. He felt a hand press into his codpiece and sighed. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Optimus circled his arms around Megatron, grinding into the hand on him. "Think I'll just tire you out."

"Oh really?" Megatron's cooling fans kicked on, and Optimus wondered how long he had been turned on. Maybe it was the physical fighting that did it. "Good luck with that."

The Prime sighed, faking his frustration; since when was interface a nuisance? He sat up, pinning Megatron to the berth. Optimus positioned his legs so that they were on either side of the other's thighs. With a feigned bored expression, Optimus told Megatron to open up.

"So sexy."

"Just do it, I'm tired." Optimus watched as Megatron reached down and _pushed back_ his panel. Of course, it wasn't that simple; the silver mech took his time, grinding his hips when his fingers touched his codpiece, making small, wanting sounds when it opened, rubbing past his spike and _finally_ pushing his fingers into his valve –

Optimus was pushing his spike into Megatron before he knew what was happening. Megatron gasped, grabbing onto Optimus' shoulders.

It took four overloads, but Megatron was finally sated. Optimus pulled out, shuddering. Interfacing with Megatron was always a good experience, but that had been…well, amazing. That was the only way Optimus could describe it. He looked down at Megatron, who was already halfway to recharge. Optimus clicked, gently patting Megatron's aft. "You need to refuel."

Megatron sat up, holding his hands out. Optimus stared at him, trying not to laugh at the pitiful sight.

He sat beside the silver mech, cupping the back of his helm, pressing the low-grade to his full lips. "Here, let me."

Megatron didn't seem to like this, but allowed it anyway. He held his head back, and Optimus poured the energon into his mouth. He really didn't know what he was doing; he knew this was going to turn him on. Of course, anything Megatron did turned him on…

Oh they were _so messed up_.

Finally the cube was empty. Megatron laid back down, and before Optimus could get back to the bed after disposing of the cube, was asleep.

The whole thing was confusing – one moment they were fighting, the next fragging…

* * *

(Geez that was a weird chapter. I had some fun with it though. I kinda made Prime an ass, but that may just be me. Tell me what you think. Next chapter we'll see what's up with the rest of the Decepticons.)


End file.
